Marvel Cinematic Universe Phases (HASAMU TENSHI)
Marvel Cinematic Universe is the expanded universe based on Marvel Comics, with president and producer, Kevin Fiege, coming with the creative productions and projects for the cinematic universe. In 2006, Fiege signed a contract with Fox Studios to retain the rights of the X-Men, Deadpool, and Fantastic Four arc characters back and produce those characters into the larger universe beyond the Avengers characters. Fiege has opened his mind to producing more R-rated films for the more adult themed characters such as Wolverine, Deadpool, and more on. He, along with directors James Gunn and Anthony Russo, confirmed that many series on both Netflix and ABC will take place in the expanded universe. The television shows being produced over the years will be Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, The Defenders, Moon Knight, Blade, and The Punisher on Netflix, as ABC will feature Agents Of SHIELD, She-Hulk, Nate Grey, The Inhumans, Legion, and Agent Venom WARNING (THIS WILL NOT FOLLOW THE ACTUAL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE OF MARVEL. I'm MAKING UP MY OWN STORIES AND MOVIES. If You Would Like To Edit, Please Get My Approval First From HASAMUTENSHI. Good Day To Y'All) Movie Phases Phase 1 * The Invincible Iron Man Release Date: 2006 Rating: PG-13 Story: Billionaire playboy industrialist, Anthony Stark, has been the head for Stark Industries for a long period of time ever since now. As the U.S. has previously entered war with the terrorist organization known as the Ten Ring, a freak car crash leads Tony Stark into being kidnapped by the Ten Rings and forced to build weapons to use against his own will in order to survive. However, after a successful plan, Stark escapes with a suit of armor and goes back to the U.S. to become the Iron Man to fight evil. He must use this against ally turned friend, Obadiah Stane, as he has aligned himself with the organization. Protagonist: Tony Stark/Iron Man Antagonist: Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger * Captain America: Super Soldier Release Date: 2007 Rating: PG-13 Story: Young Steve Rogers is caught up in the amidst of World War II and tries to gain entry into the U.S. army, however, is quickly rejected due to his lack of physicality. Steve accepts a secret government project known as the Super Soldier Project to take the Super Soldier serum, which enhances his strength, endurance, and agility, turning him into the Super Soldier. He uses this against the likes of the terrorist organization, HYDRA, and their ruthless leader, the Red Skull. Protagonists: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Bucky Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, and Agent Peggy Carter Antagonists: Johann Schmidt/Red Skull and Arnim Zola * X-Men: First Mutants Release Date: 2008 Rating: PG-13 Story: During the 1970s, young mutant with special telepathic abilities, Charles Xavier, befriends Erik Lehnsherr, who has the ability to manipulate magnetic fields. After testing their abilities to the limit and growing up into adults in the 1980s, they both meet several other gifted mutants. Xavier uses this chance to form a team known as the X-Men, a group of mutants determined to make the world a better place for humans and mutants. Tensions are caused when Xavier encounters the Hellfire Club and their ruthless mutant president, Sebastian Shaw, determined to spark World War III. Protagonists: Charles Xavier/Professor X, Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto, Jean Grey/Marvel Girl, Robert Drake/Iceman, Scott Summers/Cyclops, and Hank McCoy/Beast Antagonists: Sebastian Shaw/The Black King, Emma Frost/White Queen, Azazel, and Donald Pierce * Thor Release Date: 2008 Rating: PG-13 Story: God of Thunder and son of the King of Asgard, Thor fights his way through his adulthood with his trust hammer, Mjolnir and eventually is declared to be future King of Asgard. However, when Thor becomes ruthless and settles a violent battle with the Frost Giants and Laufey with his mischievous brother, Loki, this causes him to be banished from Asgard to Earth, where he falls in love with Jane Foster, scientist and explorer. Thor must find his way back to Asgard when Loki learns his true parenthood and Thor is on the race to stop Loki before he causes trouble. Protagonists: Thor, Lady Sif, Heimdall, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and Odin Antagonists: Loki and Laufey * The Invincible Iron Man 2 Release Date: 2009 Rating: PG-13 Story: With the world now aware of his identity as Iron Man, Tony Stark has been given a lot of offers to sell his dangerous weapons away, even going as far as threatening to destroy them. As Pepper continues to pressure him, Russia is in want of Tony's weapons, as they could prove useful for another Cold War. Boris Bullski, a Soviet operative, who is associated with the newly rising Advanced Ideas Mechanics, aka AIM, group, builds a suit of titanium to match that of Tony Stark's. Bullski has the need for revenge on Tony, since Bullski had ties to his father, Howard Stark. Bullski seeks to destroy Tony's legacy and in the process; his life. Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man and James Rhodes/War Machine Antagonist: Boris Bullski/Titanium Man * The Avengers: Assembled Release Date: 2009 Rating: PG-13 Story: Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, otherwise known as SHIELD, Nick Fury, witnesses as the mischievous Loki has entered Earth and stolen the Tesseract, which the government and SHIELD has stored after the reign of HYDRA during World War II. Loki eventually finds the infamous Red Skull and Fury unites the likes of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and the Hulk to fight the battle SHIELD never could, as the Avengers. Loki and the Skull bring an army of Chitauri into Earth for a full on invasion. Will the Avengers put aside their differences and fight as a team? Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Thor, Hank Pym/Ant-Man, Bruce Banner/The Hulk, and Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp Antagonists: Loki and Johann Schmidt/Red Skull Phase 2 * Captain America: The Winter Soldier Release Date: 2010 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: After the formation of the Avengers, Steve Rogers struggles to live in the modern world and must learn to embrace his role. He aligns himself with Nick Fury and Russian spy turned SHIELD agent, Natasha Romanoff, to continuously weaken HYDRA. During a mission, Rogers finds out that Romanoff has a secret agenda for SHIELD that includes Project Insight; a project including of multiple SHIELD helicarriers spying on satellites and detecting threats before they even happen, in result of the Battle of New York. Rogers and Romanoff are on the run when they learn SHIELD has been compromised by HYDRA and the soviet assassin, the Winter Soldier, rises and Rogers uncovers the shocking truth of SHIELD and HYDRA. Will Rogers stop Project Insight and the Winter Soldier? Protagonists: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, and Sam Wilson/Falcon Antagonists: Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier and Alexander Pierce *'Black Panther' Release Date: 2010 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: In the isolated, yet technologically advanced kingdom of Africa, Wakanda, young T'Challa witnesses as King T'Chaka, his father, is murdered by a long time enemy of the kingdom in the past wars and has completely returned on the radar. T'Challa must don the Black Panther suit, a suit that represents the honor of Wakanda and gain his vengeance on his father and embrace his role as a warrior. Protagonist: T'Challa/Black Panther Antagonist: Ulysses Klaw/Klaw * Thor: The Nine Realms Release Date: 2010 Rating: PG-13 Story: After imprisoning Loki in Asgard for his actions on New York and storing the Tesseract, as it stores the energy of one of the six Infinity Stones of the Universe, Thor returns to Earth to visit Jane Foster. However, this visit is turned short when the Aether, a powerful and mystic object that powers the Reality Stone, awakens the Dark Elves and their leader, Malekith, who attacks Asgard in spite of it. Thor must return to Asgard and is forced to reunite with his worse enemy in order to stop the Dark Elves in unleashing the Aether... Protagonists: Thor and Lady Sif Antagonists: Malekith and Loki * Guardians Of The Galaxy Release Date: 2011 Rating: PG-13 Story: As a child, Peter Quill is abducted by the Ravagers after his mother is killed and taken into becoming the infamous galaxy bounty hunter known as Star-Lord. When Quill stumbles upon the Power Orb, a powerful energy source that could cause mass destruction, he is arrested along with seven other intergalactic criminals by the Nova Corps. They break out of prison and embark on a journey to find the Power Orb before it ends up in the hands of powerful Kree, Ronan the Accuser... Protagonists: Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Wendell Vaughn/Quasar, Charlie-27, Yondu, Gamora, Drax The Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot Antagonists: Ronan The Accuser, Thanos, and Nebula * X-Men: United Release Date: 2011 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: About thirty years after forming the X-Men, Charles Xavier is now wise and more experienced and has found a new home in Westchester for his now trained X-Men, with a couple of new mutants joining in. Charles spends his days finding Erik, after his betrayal and going as far as breaking Xavier's spinal cord, forcing him into a wheelchair. Xavier tries to use Cerebro to contact Erik, but Erik threatens Charles and has created his own group of rogue mutants to fight the X-Men, claiming the world can never have mutants and humans living alike. Will Charles be able to defeat his former ally turned nemesis and prove his philosophy wrong? Or will he have to pay the price? Protagonists: Charles Xavier/Professor X, Logan Howlett/Wolverine, Jean Grey/Marvel Girl, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Ororo Monroe/Storm, Hank McCoy/Beast, Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Alex Summers/Havok, and Robert Drake/Iceman Antagonists: Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto, Raven Darkholme/Mystique, Cain Marko/Juggernaut, St. John Allerdyce/Pyro, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, and Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * The Invincible Iron Man 3 Release Date: 2012 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Tony Stark cannot live a normal life anymore; he still has haunting visions of the consequence of being trapped in outer space after almost sacrificing his life for the Avengers. Things get awry when Justin Hammer tries to make Tony bankrupt. However, Tony must uncover the full truth of Hammer and his apparent ties with the Ten Rings and the return of a former enemy. Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man and James Rhodes/War Machine Antagonists: Justin Hammer/Crimson Dynamo, Boris Bullski/Titanium Man, and George Tarleton/MODOK * The Avengers: Ultron Release Date: 2012 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: After they retrieve Loki's stolen Scepter from a HYDRA base in France, Tony Stark and Hank Pym both use this chance to take advantage of the AI source and initiates Project Ultron, a artificial intelligence bot that can help Avengers in time of need in the future. However, the project becomes corrupt and Ultron becomes evil. Instead of being a helping hand, Ultron has the mindset of world destruction. As the team recruits the King of Wakanda, they must face their greatest fears in this year-long era of Ultron's reign. Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Hank Pym/Ant-Man, T'Challa/Black Panther, Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp, Sam Wilson/Falcon, James Rhodes/War Machine, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, The Vision, and Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Antagonists: Ultron, Ulysses Klaw/Klaw, and Baron Von Strucker * Tales Of The X-Men: Wolverine Release Date: 2012 Rating: R Story: Upon discovering his mutant powers of animal keen senses, enhanced physicality, and regenerating wounds in 1843 as a child, this tale follows the origin of Logan Howlett, who is offered upon a secret government program run by William Stryker known as Weapon X. This grants him adamantium claws, which can prove to be dangerous. However, upon his escape, he learns the true nature of Stryker's purpose; Stryker wanted to turn Logan into an animal. Logan is on the run from Stryker and must come face-to-face with his dangerous half-brother, Victor Creed, who slowly destroys his life. Protagonist: Logan Howlett/Wolverine Antagonists: Victor Creed/Sabretooth and William Stryker Phase 3 * Captain America: The Fallen Son Release Date: 2013 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Steve Rogers and new companion, Sam Wilson, find themselves trying to find the Winter Soldier, after discovering the terrible truth that the Winter Soldier is actually Rogers's World War II companion, Bucky. When Rogers eventually catches Barnes, Barnes is on the run from the federal government and remembers his past. Rogers must help his old friend escape his past, while in hiding from local authorities. When an old World War II foe returns and a dangerous assassin comes, Steve must learn the process of rebuilding and renovating someone he holds dear. Protagonists: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier, and Sam Wilson/Falcon Antagonists: Arnim Zola/Zola and Brock Rumlow/Crossbones * Doctor Strange Release Date: 2013 Rating: PG-13 Story: Brilliant trust-fund surgeon Stephen Strange marks on a dangerous car accident that leads to fracturing his hands forever, destroying his career. When Strange thought his life was over, he overhears a conversation that there is a healer in China known as the Ancient One that could have the cure to Strange's hands. When Strange embarks on the journey, however, the Ancient One gives him abilities of magic and the arrogant Strange must learn how to use the newly discovered magic properly in the temple of Kamar-Taj. Strange is put to the test when the Ancient One's old prodigy, Kaecilius, attacks the Three Sanctums of the world and threatens their world and the Multiverse. Strange must embrace his newfound powers and become the Sorcerer that he was destined to be. Protagonists: Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Wong, and The Ancient One Antagonist: Kaecilius * Thor: Amora Release Date: 2013 Rating: PG-13 Story: Thor, now officially the King of Asgard, takes and embraces the role, with the pressure being put on by Odin and his other Asgardian companions. However, Odin sees Jane Foster as a distraction to Thor and sends the dangerous Amora, a magic-wielding Asgardian with the ability to charm men, to seduce Thor and kill Jane. Thor realizes his father's intentions and must go after Amora, having Odin regret his mistake. Thor must travel the Nine Realms to fine his beloved Jane and prevent Amora from hurting Jane, possibly even killing her. Protagonists: Thor, Brunnhilde/Valkyrie, Lady Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and Odin Antagonists: Amora/The Enchantress, Skurge The Executioner, and Lorelei * Guardians Of The Galaxy: The Living Planet Release Date: 2013 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Peter Quill continues to lead the Guardians of the Galaxy, his newfound family of intergalactic heroes, as they embark on a journey to find more about Peter's true parentage. Peter eventually finds that Ego is his father, but has dark and evil intentions and may be one of the most dangerous beings in the universe. With the help of the powerful Adam Warlock, the Guardians must come face-to-face with Ego the Living Planet. Protagonists: Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Richard Rider/Nova, Wendell Vaughn/Quasar, Yondu, Charlie-27, Gamora, Drax The Destroyer, Groot, Rocket Raccoon, Adam Warlock, Mantis, and Nebula Antagonists: Ego The Living Planet and Ayesha * Captain Marvel Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 Story: Throughout her whole life, Carol Danvers was always known for fighting fear and determination, resulting in her successful career as a NASA head operative and a pilot. Her unit works on alien invasions, as the Kree have been invading Earth recently and she befriends fellow Kree Captain Mar-Vell. During a Psyche explosion, Captain Mar-Vell dies and causes half of Danvers's genetics to be rewritten, giving her superhuman abilities and flying. At first, she finds she cannot control her newfound powers, having split personalities of thinking she is a Kree warrior. However, after maintaining her powers, she must travel to the Kree Empire and encounters Nitro, a powerful warrior that could test her abilities of determination and fighting fear. Protagonists: Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel and Richard Rider/Nova Antagonist: Robert Hunter/Nitro * Black Panther: Prophecy Of Wakanda ''' Release Date: 2014 Rating: R Story: After the raging war of both Ultron and Klaw, Wakanda admires King T'Challa for his brave actions. However, T'Challa is blackmailed by a figure known as Erik Killmonger, whose father was killed by Klaw and T'Challa. Killmonger swears revenge on T'Challa, creating his own village subsiding to the kingdom. T'Challa discovers the ancient prophecy of Wakanda, which reveals that Killmonger will return Wakanda back to the ancient ways of white supremacy and change the moral code forever. T'Challa must erase these prophecies and prevent Killmonger from making them true. Protagonist: T'Challa/Black Panther Antagonists: N'Jadaka/Kilmonger and White Hunter * '''X-Men: Supernova Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: After successfully stopping Erik and imprisoning him in The Raft with other rogue mutants and recruiting his two children for the X-Men, Charles continues to work on the well-being of his mutant group and trying to improve upon the mutant community. However, the whole team is put at risk when Charles experiences a seizure that leads him into contact with his long lost twin sister, Cassandra Nova. Cassandra works on destroying Charles's life, by targeting the X-Men and trying to wipe out the mutants, Charles alike, testing his telepathic abilities and unleashing Jean Grey's true powers... Protagonists: Charles Xavier/Professor X, Logan Howlett/Wolverine, Ororo Monroe/Storm, Jean Grey/Marvel Girl, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Warren Worthington Jr./Angel, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Robert Drake/Iceman, Hank McCoy/Beast, Alex Summers/Havok, Anna Marie/Rogue, and Peter Rasputin/Colossus Antagonists: Cassandra Nova and Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto * Spider-Man: The New Avenger Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 Story: Six months have passed ever since young teenager Peter Parker got bitten by a radioactive spider, gaining spider-like abilities and enhanced strength, naming himself as the vigilante known to New York as Spider-Man. Peter must balance the lives of his high school vendetta and being the Wall Crawler, as his first big battle comes when the highly advanced criminal known as the Vulture terrorizes New York and threatens the lives of a million New Yorkers. Protagonists: Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Tony Stark/Iron Man Antagonists: Adrian Toomes/The Vulture and Herman Schultz/Shocker * The Wolverine Release Date: 2015 Rating: R Story: After departing from the X-Men for some time from the request of Xavier, Logan ventures out and is contacted by an old friend from World War II, who is still alive, but ill, in Japan. When Logan remembers that he saved Keniuchio Harada from the Nagasaki nuclear bomb during the war, Harada requests Logan's blood and adamantium, which might save Harada's life. Logan is forced to face his own demons as Harada actually turns out to become a threat to Logan. Protagonists: Logan Howlett/Wolverine and Yukio Antagonists: Keniuchio Harada/Silver Samurai, Madame Hydra/The Viper, and Shingen Yashida * The Invincible Iron Man 4 Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Tony Stark has been getting very threats from different Ten Rings units and has majorly impacted his life and Pepper's, who he plans to propose to in the near future. Things go too far when the Mandarin, the figure who is behind all the Ten Rings and everyone that Tony has gone against, blows up Tony's mansion and destroys his legacy; his suits. He travels to China as he tries to rebuild his life and stop the Mandarin once and for all and end the long terror that the Ten Rings has posed all these years... Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, James Rhodes/War Machine, and Pepper Potts/Rescue Antagonist: The Mandarin * The Avengers: Civil War Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Due to the multiple catastrophes and civilian casualties heroes and mutants have caused for the past decade, including a recent event involving the mutant Scarlet Witch and the super-powered being Nitro, the government decides to pass the Superhuman Registration Act to hold mutants and heroes alike accountable and under government provision. Tony Stark agrees to the government and creates a Pro-government group, however Steve Rogers disagrees and this causes a rift between former allies. As the X-Men and various street heroes join the fight for their freedom, this battle will determine who is right... Pro-Registration: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Hank Pym/Ant-Man, The Vision, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, T'Challa/Black Panther, Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Daisy Johnson/Quake, Director Maria Hill, Jefferey Mace/Patriot, Barbara Morse/Mockingbird, Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp, James Rhodes/War Machine, and Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Anti-Registration: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson/Falcon, Logan Howlett/Wolverine, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones/Jewel, Danny Rand/Iron Fist, Frank Castle/The Punisher, Jean Grey/The Phoenix, Warren Worthington Jr./Angel, Hank McCoy/Beast, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Alex Summers/Havok, Ororo Monroe/Storm, Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Anna Marie/Rogue, and Peter Rasputin/Colossus Antagonists: Baron Zemo, Brock Rumlow/Crossbones, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, and Robert Hunter/Nitro